


More Than Enough

by Cup_aTea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Phil Coulson, First Time, Get Together, M/M, Omega Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: After being exposed to suppressant disrupters on a mission, Clint starts going into an unexpected heat.  Medical starts tracking down alphas to help him, but the only person Clint wants is Phil Coulson.  There’s just one problem that Phil can see: he’s a beta, not an alpha.Well, when has Clint ever let a little thing like biology stop him?





	

Phil Coulson watched as his agent paced the observation room. The sensors transmitting Clint’s vitals stood out against his skin, one on his arm, and one peeking out from the collar of his shirt. He hadn’t calmed since Phil had been in earlier. 

“Has he chosen any of them?” he asked the nurse.

“No,” she said, also with her eyes on Barton. “Not from the visual lineup or the t-shirt samples.”

Phil suppressed a sigh. “I’ll go and speak with him.”

“I recommend staying on the other side of the glass, sir. Even though you’re a beta, he’s more agitated than usual.”

“Noted, nurse.”

Phil stepped out of the medical booth into the adjoining corridor. When he stepped into the viewing room, Clint’s eyes snapped to him from the other side of the glass. 

“How are you feeling, Agent?” Phil asked.

“Like shit, sir,” Clint bit out. The speakers in the room couldn’t convey his full disgust, but Phil could see it on his face.

“Any of those alphas sounding good to you?” Phil asked in what he hoped was a soothing tone.

“No,” Clint said. “You know I don’t do heats with alphas. They look terrible; they smell terrible. I swear sir, if Medical shoves one more sweaty t-shirt through the slot, I’m gonna lose it. I don’t want any of those knotheads near me.”

“Barton…Clint,” Phil sighed and then leaned against his side of the glass. “You’ve got to have someone with you. Medical’s triple checked your body chemistry—the suppressant disrupters you ran into mean that you’re going to need someone helping you.”

“Why don’t you do it then?” Clint said sullenly.

“Clint, I can’t. I would if it would help, but you need alpha pheromones. “

“I don’t want some alpha with me. I hate the stink of them. Why can’t I just have you?”

“Clint… My beta pheromones won’t be enough for you.

Clint suddenly pressed up himself against glass opposite Phil. “It would be. Sir…Phil, please. I know we haven't discussed it because we were trying to keep things professional and because I don’t do heats, but I want you, Phil. And I know your scent would be enough.”

“Clint.” Phil closed his eyes for a moment as his voice caught in his throat. “It’s not that I don’t want to. Believe me, I… But your hormones are fluctuating dangerously. If you don’t level out, it could kill you. “

“Phil,” Clint said quietly, and even through the shitty speakers, it coaxed Phil’s eyes open. Clint’s face was right there, eyes wide and bright, and so close Phil could count his lashes. His hands were on the glass too, fingers splayed like he would push them through with will alone.

“I know what I want, Phil. And I know what my body wants. It’s you, Phil. It’s only been you for a long time now.”

“Clint.” Phil didn’t know what to say.

“Medical’s still monitoring my vitals, right?”

“Yeah, they’re still tracking everything,” Phil said.

“Put your shirt in the slot, Phil,” Clint said coaxingly. “Let them check my levels when I get your scent, and I promise it’ll show them you’re enough for me.”

Phil glanced at the camera and another voice broke over the speakers.

“We can compare Agent Barton’s reactions to your pheromones to the previous samples, Agent Coulson,” said the nurse’s voice.

Phil studied Clint’s face. The want deep in his gut matched what he saw in Clint’s eyes.

“All right,” he said after a minute. “Let’s try it.”

He didn’t let himself get distracted by Clint’s happy smile as he shrugged out of his suit jacket. He untucked his dress shirt and paused. Clint was staring avidly.

“Turn around, Agent,” Phil deadpanned.

Clint huffed theatrically, but did as he was told. “You ruin all my fun, sir,” he said.

“Well, that is my job, Agent,” Phil joked.

He made quick work of the buttons and slipped off the dress shirt. After a moment’s thought, he tugged off his undershirt too. He put the dress shirt back on and carried his undershirt to the exchange slot in the wall.

He pressed the button and waited, listening to the hiss as all the pheromone-laden air was cleared out before it opened. Then the slot opened and the exchange box tipped out. Phil dropped his undershirt in and pressed it closed.

Clint had followed him over and snatched up his shirt as soon as the slot opened on his side. He brought it up to his face and took a deep breath, his eyes never leaving Phil’s. Phil watched as his gaze went dark, eyes half-lidded and pupils dilated. His exhale was heavy and long. 

There was a bit of pause before static came on the speakers again.

“Agent Coulson, Agent Barton,” the nurse said. “There was a distinctively positive reaction in Agent Barton’s levels, far better than anything we saw with the alpha group.”

“Is it enough to get him safely through his heat?” Phil asked, not looking away from Clint’s face.

“Phil,” said Clint, stepping closer to the glass again. “I’ve got toys and we can get some alpha enhancement lube, and it’ll be fine.”

“With the reactions I’m seeing, you should be able to successfully get Agent Barton through his heat. Especially with the aids he’s suggested,” the nurse said.

“I can’t knot you,” Phil said.

“I’ve got a couple knotting dildos. And I wouldn’t say no to trying your fist,” Clint said, waggling his eyebrows.

“Clint,” said Phil, pinching his nose.

“A knotting dildo in combination with your scent should be sufficient,” the nurse’s voice said. “In regards to the other, for anything more than three fingers I recommended caution and frequent check-ins with your partner. A heat often makes omegas overestimate their body’s capabilities, and it can also make it hard for a partner to say no.”

Clint rolled his eyes and Phil felt fondness warm in him.

“Well, I guess you have me convinced,” Phil said.

“All right!” said Clint. “Let’s blow this popsicle stand.”

“I’ll be with you in just a moment, Agent Barton,” the nurse said.

They waited impatiently until the nurse let herself into the observation room with Clint. She peeled the sensors off Clint’s skin one by one, dropping them into metal dish.

“I will ask that you wear this medical alert bracelet throughout your heat, in case it escalates or Agent Coulson can’t level you out,” she said, holding it up.

Clint huffed.

“Clint,” Phil said warningly. Clint held out his wrist.

“Thank you, Agent Barton. It will only alert us if your vitals reach a critical zone or Agent Coulson activates it intentionally. And this is an alpha mimicking lube. It will enhance Agent Coulson’s natural pheromones to help convince your body that you’re being helped by an alpha,” she said, handing Clint a bottle.

“You’re clear to go,” she said. “Please check in with medical when you’re done.”

Phil stepped into the corridor and waited while the sealed door of the observation room opened. The seal broke, and the rich smell of omega coming into heat rolled over him. The smell of Clint coming into heat. 

Clint looked right at him as he stepped into the hall.

“Take me home?” he said.

“Yes,” Phil breathed.

Walking through the halls of SHIELD with Clint beside him felt like one of the longest walks of his life. Despite the sweat beading on his forehead, Clint was strutting. Every time they passed someone in the hallway, his expression was a cocky mix of ‘Look at the mate I won!’ and ‘Come any closer and I’ll snap your neck’. Thankfully, they didn’t pass many people. Phil himself focused on getting to the parking garage as soon as possible.

As they buckled themselves into the car, he passed his credit card to Clint, saying, “Call in a takeout order for whatever you’re hungry for. And get enough for leftovers.”

Clint pouted. “I thought you were going to take me home.”

“And we’ll get there. But somehow, I doubt you have enough food at home to make it through a heat.”

Clint groaned in frustration. “You’re right. But I don’t know how I’m going to wait that long.” His fingers dug into his thighs.

Phil huffed a laugh. “You know, you were perfectly coherent and persuasive a few minutes ago. “

“Yeah, well. I was trying to convince this hot beta to take me to bed. I’m pretty sure it used up all my coherent thinking for the day. Plus, I wasn’t sitting next to you in a car with the windows rolled up. “

“Clint,” Phil said. He nodded at the card. “Call in the takeout.”

They made it to Clint’s apartment in good time, stopping only to pick up their food. As soon as they were both inside, Clint crowded him up against the door and was kissing him frantically.

“Please, Phil,” he panted when he broke away. He started tugging Phil toward the bedroom. 

“Mmrph,” Phil replied, aiming them toward the kitchen nook. 

“Don’t make me wait anymore,” Clint said, pressing kisses down his neck.

“Fridge” Phil grunted. He took just enough time to sling the take out into the fridge and kick the door shut.

“Bed,” he said, and let Clint pull him down the hall. 

They stumbled to the bed and once all the clothing was on the floor, Clint pulled Phil down on top of him. Phil pressed himself against that glorious expanse of skin as he chased Clint’s mouth with his own. They spent a little while making out like teenagers before Clint urged him on. In no time at all, Phil found himself looking down into Clint’s bright eyes as he slid home. Clint’s body welcomed him, all heat and slick movement. He had never been with an omega in heat before, and instead of the savage loss of control he had always imagined, it was an intensifier to all his senses. Clint smelled sweeter and stronger than he ever had before, but he was still Clint. Phil wanted to taste and touch and look at every inch of him, but he had wanted that for a long time. The only difference, he thought as he rocked against Clint and admired the sheen of sweat on his skin, was that as his body responded to Clint’s heat, he felt he could do it forever and never stop. And Clint opened to him, like he was always meant to be there. His eyes smiled up at Phil even as he arched and panted under Phil’s touch.

Phil moved faster, eager to tip them over the edge and watch Clint come apart. It wasn’t long before Clint did so, head rolling back and a beautiful note keening from his mouth. A rush of wetness surrounded Phil’s cock, and he tumbled over himself, eyes clenching shut under the strength of his orgasm.

Clint’s arms and legs wound around him, keeping him close. 

“Don’t go. Stay in me,” Clint panted.

“Not going anywhere, Clint. I’m right here,” Phil murmured, panting for breath.

They held still, staying like that as long as they could, but it was only a couple minutes before Phil’s cock slipped out. Clint didn’t pout as Phil expected, but only rolled them over on the bed so he could octopus on top of Phil’s chest. 

“I’m sorry I can’t—“ Phil started, but Clint’s hand covered his mouth.

“Don’t. I want you. I want you and all of your amazing level-headed betaness. You make me feel safer than any idiot knothead who thinks they’re gonna protect me with their alpha strength and their alpha pheromones. They think they pop a knot in an omega in heat and that omega’s beholden to them forever. That’s not what I want. Want you,” Clint mumbled against his chest.

Phil pressed a kiss into his hair instead of replying, his heart in his throat. He stroked Clint’s back as they lay there, their breath syncing up.

Clint stayed cuddled up to him for a few minutes, but it wasn’t long before Phil could feel him shifting restlessly and feel wetness pooling between them. His hand trailed lower to the curve of Clint’s ass. He traced the slick he found there.

“Clint, honey, I think you’re dripping.”

“I’m sorry,” Clint said, echoing Phil's words from earlier. He buried his face in Phil’s chest, but Phil could see the tops of his cheeks flush in embarrassment. 

“My body thought it was going to get something it didn’t. And now it’s just overcompensating,” he said.

“Well, we can’t have that,” Phil said, pulling him up for a kiss. “Even if I think it’s kind of hot.” He kissed Clint messily, still playing with his ass.

“Really?” said Clint when they pulled apart. His cheeks were pink and his eyes were a little heat dazed.

“Absolutely. Makes me want to eat you out.”

“Mmm.” Clint pressed another fast kiss to Phil’s mouth. “Maybe later?” he offered. “Right now do you want to help me with a knot?”

“Whatever you want,” Phil said.

Clint flopped on his back in the sheets, legs spread invitingly.

“Bedside table, middle drawer,” he said.

Phil opened it to find a modestly sized knotting dildo. He passed it to Clint and fished around in Clint’s clothes on the floor until he found the pheromone enhancing lube. 

“Don’t you think I’m slick enough, Phil?” Clint said, quirking an eyebrow.

“Don’t you want your body to think it’s really getting my knot?” Phil shot back. He smirked at Clint’s response as Clint bit his lip and his hips jerked against the mattress. Phil grabbed the dildo from him and slicked it up. He knelt beside Clint. 

“How do you want it?” he asked. 

“Everything but the knot,” Clint said. “It won’t be long, but…just tease me with the edge of it? Till I’m ready?”

“Anything you want,” said Phil, leaning to press a kiss to Clint’s temple.

Then he pressed the dildo to Clint’s entrance and began pushing it inside. He fed Clint the length of it until the fake knot was resting against his skin. Clint shuddered. Phil drew it out once more and began a steady rhythm. He let just the edge of the knot slip inside Clint’s hole and played with the angle of the thrusts until Clint was clutching his forearm and moving the dildo with him.

“I want more, Phil, please,” he moaned.

“Do you want the knot, Clint?” Phil asked.

“Give it to me. Give it to me, please!” Clint said. His hips were spread wide around Phil, flexing with the toy’s thrusts.

Phil had the idea to push the dildo in with his thigh so that Clint could wrap his legs around Phil as he came. Hopefully, it would make it feel a little more like getting a real knot from an alpha. He maneuvered them both to get them in place and got Clint’s legs around him. And then as Clint begged for the knot, he pushed the toy forward with his thigh, in one solid thrust that had Clint crying out.

“Phil!”

Clint was a thing of beauty when he came, Phil decided. From the arch of his neck to the expanse of his shoulders to the flutter of his eyelashes. Phil rocked his thigh against the base of the dildo, enjoying the little cries it milked from Clint as he rode out his orgasm. 

“Phil,” Clint said again, clutching at him and drawing him closer.

“Right here,” Phil said, letting himself be drawn in. They rocked together for a few minutes longer, Clint pushing firmly back against Phil’s thigh. Eventually though, his grip loosened and his hips relaxed a little.

“Better?” Phil asked.

“Much. It’s always like this after a knot. It makes me kind of hate my biology,” Clint said with a self-deprecating grin that didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Mmm,” Phil hummed noncommittally, keeping his present thoughts about Clint’s biology to himself.

“You were the best fake knot I’ve had, though,” Clint said cheerfully and Phil laughed.

“Oh, really?” he said.

“Yeah. Having you here helping me, instead of trying to do it all myself. And the pheromone enhancer was amazing. I’ve used lubes that are supposed to mimic generic alpha pheromones, but it’s never felt like that before.”

The swell of pride that Phil felt was probably just the heat, but he couldn’t stop it as he looked at Clint’s smile.

He waited there patiently, snugged up against Clint’s side until the omega was ready to move about ten minutes later. Then he followed Clint’s instructions on how to deflate the knot and eased the dildo out of Clint’s hole. The man sighed heavily when it was gone and rolled over to bury his face in the pillow.

“Best thing about a fake knot is you can take it out whenever you’re ready,” he mumbled. “Don’t have to wait until the alpha attached to the end of it is done.” 

He tugged Phil back down to the bed and slung an arm over his side before falling into a doze. Phil did the same, feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time.

The next two days were both tender and intense. They shared naked breakfasts and steamy showers and endless rounds of fucking. In between all of it, they managed to talk a little bit about the future—the talk they’d been dancing around for months. And even in the middle of the second night when Phil’s elbow ached from thrusting the dildo and Clint cried against his chest, not able to find his release, Phil knew in his heart that this was where he wanted to be.

When he woke up on the morning of the third day, that feeling was still solidly lodged in Phil’s chest as he looked over his lover curled up in the sheets. Not having an alpha’s nose for pheromones he couldn’t say for certain, but he thought Clint’s heat was over. Clint was resting more easily than he had the whole two days they’d been together, and his scent no longer made Phil’s mouth water. He smelled just perfectly like himself.

Phil got out of bed, trying not to jostle Clint too much, but the man just grumbled incoherently and rolled over. Phil padded to the kitchen to coax a pot of coffee from the coffee maker. It was almost finished when Clint trailed out of the bedroom himself and wrapped his arms around Phil from behind.

“My hero,” he said sleepily. 

Phil chuckled.

“I thought we could both use it,” he said. “I even got you a mug so you don’t have to drink out of the pot.”

“You always spoil my fun,” Clint teased, but pressed a kiss to Phil’s neck nonetheless. He straightened up and reached out to grab a mug. Clint waited until Phil had filled it up and then migrated to the opposite end of the kitchen nook. He leaned against the counter and watched Phil over the rim of the mug as he took slow steady sips. Phil, sensing something serious was coming, leaned into the counter himself as he picked up his own cup.

“My heat is over,” Clint said.

“It is,” said Phil. 

“You don’t have any obligation to stay longer,” Clint said.

“No obligation, no,” Phil said. “But I want to.”

Clint’s face made a complicated expression Phil couldn't quite parse, but it was enough to have him stepping forward. Clint let Phil hug him. He was tense in Phil’s arms, but after a few moments, Phil felt him relax a little.

“Of course I want to stay, Clint. I thought we talked about this,” Phil said.

“People say a lot things during heat,” Clint said into his shoulder.

“I like to think I’m not most people,” Phil joked, or tried to anyway.

“You’re not.” Clint shook his head and then pulled back far enough to be able to look at Phil. “You’re really not.”

“I know we’ve been dancing around this for a while. But I really want to try, Clint. I really like you.”

“It won’t be like this all the time,” Clint said. 

“I know, Clint. I know you don’t do heats. But that’s not why I want to be here. I’m here because I like you.”

Clint nuzzled into the hair at the nape of his neck. “I knew you were the right choice,” he said sleepily.

Phil held him for a minute before saying, “Why don’t we shower and head in for our checkup with Medical. And then we can come back here and spend the rest of the day sleeping.”

“Ugh, do we have to? I’d much rather stay here with you,” Clint grumbled.

“They’re monitoring your vitals,” said Phil. “They’ll probably call in a few hours if we don’t turn up.”

Clint sighed into his hair and then pulled back until only his arms were looped around Phil.

“You’re right,” he said. “I guess we should. So long as I get to spend the rest of the day only with you.”

“Sounds perfect,” said Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas for more, but life is a little crazy right now, so no timelines promised.


End file.
